pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP: Sinnoh League Battles
DP: Sinnoh League Battles is a fanfic based off of the games Diamond and Pearl, with elements from Platinum. It is inspired by three stories: HGSS: Johto Saga, DP: Johto Stars, and DP: Sinnoh Stars. Characters Lucas Diamonte The male protagonist of the story. He has been friends with Barry since they were kids, and will stop at nothing to bring him back to his senses. He is challenging the Gyms of Sinnoh, and plans to participate in the Sinnoh League by acquiring eight Gym Badges. He started with a Chimchar. Dawn Pearlton The female protagonist of the story. She, like her parents, works as an assistant to Professor Rowan, but dreams of becoming Top Coordinator, meaning she will be challenging the Sinnoh Region's Contests in an attempt to gain five Ribbons. She started with a Turtwig. Barry Platino The main rival of the story. He and Lucas are best friends, but his dreams were crushed when he lost to Dante Stone, causing him to be ruthless and hateful, brutally injuring his Pokemon to get their hidden potential out. Like Lucas and Dante, he plans to become Champion by winning the Pokemon League and defeating the current Champion. As such, he is challenging the Pokemon Gyms. He started with a Piplup. Dante Stone The secondary rival of the story. He is a cruel and cold-hearted Trainer who pushes his Pokemon to their limits. He pretends that weak Trainers and Trainers that he has already beaten don't exist, ignoring Lucas and Dawn. He was responsible for Barry's change of personality as well. His signature Pokemon is his Croagunk, which is always by his side. Georgio Wilcox A Trainer who met Lucas and Dawn while training his Nosepass at Mt. Coronet. After Lucas battled him, causing Nosepass to evolve, Georgio was revealed as a Gym Trainer and left, making him and Lucas Rivals. His favorite, and strongest, Pokemon is Probopass. Leah Evergreen Leah is an experienced Coordinator from Hearthome City. She competed against Dawn in the Jubilife Contest. She proved to be a powerful foe, using her Pokemon in perfect combinations to beat Dawn. Despite being rivals, Leah has shown to give friendly advice to inexperienced Coordinators. Her main Pokemon are Corsola and Butterfree, both of which are usually seen outside of their Poke Balls. Sam Clearwater Sam is a new, rookie Coordinator native from Johto. She first appeared in Hearthome to compete in the Contest at the Heart Dome. She proved to be strong, despite being a rookie, able to beat Lucas in a battle. Her main Pokemon is a Golbat, whom she uses for Battle Rounds. Gym Leaders Oreburgh City Roark: Geodude Crainidos Onix (Mining only) Eterna City Gardenia: Turtwig Cherrim Roserade Hearthome City Fantina: Mismagius Drifblim Haunter Duskull Veilstone City Maylene: Meditite Machoke Lucario Pastoria City Crasher Wake: Quagsire Gyarados Floatzel Croagunk (Symbolic) Canalave City Byron: Magnemite Steelix Bastiodon Snowpoint City Candice: Medicham Sneasel Abomasnow Snover Sunnyshore City Volkner: Raichu Jolteon Electivire Luxray Seasons Season One: "Sinnoh League Battles" (Theme Song: "Diamond and Pearl") #Legend Hunters, Part 1 #Legend Hunters, Part 2 #Galactic Battle #Jubilant Training, Part 1 #Jubilant Training, Part 2 #Rocking the Gym Battle #Jubilant Beauty, Part 1 #Jubilant Beauty, Part 2 #Charge It! Part 1 #Charge It! Part 2 #Cheryl and the Old Chateau #Fields of Green #Cream of the Crop, Part 1 #Cream of the Crop, Part 2 #Eterna Drift #Magnetic Pull #Lost, Part 1 #Lost, Part 2 #Ghost of a Chance #Home Is Where the Heart Is, Part 1 #Home Is Where the Heart Is, Part 2 #Rest in Peace #The MooMoo Cafe #Ace in the Hole #Fight For Your Right, Part 1 #Fight For Your Right, Part 2 #The PokeDex Capers #The Maniac Tunnel! #The Five Stars Tourney, Part 1 #The Five Stars Tourney, Part 2 #The Five Stars Tourney, Part 3 #The Five Stars Tourney, Part 4 #Courageous Heart #Crasher Wake's Apprentice #Turbulent Waters (Season Finale) Season Two: "Galactic Climax" (Theme Song: "Battle Cry - Stand Up!") #The Bomb, Part #The Bomb, Part 2 #(Special Episode) Pokemon Ranger! Shadows of Sinnoh! Part 1 #(Special Episode) Pokemon Ranger! Shadows of Sinnoh! Part 2 #The Pokemon Mansion #Halfway There! Part 1 #Halfway There! Part 2 #Not-So-Sweet Dreams Season Three: "Sinnoh League Victors" (Theme Song: "Unbeatable") Category:Fanfiction